Memory
by satiric
Summary: Silence filled their room as they both attempted to sleep. Rin's thoughts were only filled with one thing, the boy right at his side. It just seemed so strange that he actually came on this trip, yet he knew it was because Haru didn't want to see Makoto's face. Still, Rin accepted that the reason he left wasn't for sightseeing, or anything else really. RinHaru. Australia fic.


**Story: Memory**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: same as first paragraph cause i got lazy**

**(A/N) this has dialouge straight from season 2, episode 12. sorry total eclipse is really behind. working on it, all the paragraphs are really small no matter how hard i try. i thought it was like 700 words and it was only like 200. writer's block-ish. wish me luck. enjoy the almost smut. might be another chapter if you are lucky, and it may contain porn so beware.**

* * *

><p>Silence filled their room as they both attempted to sleep. Rin's thoughts were only filled with one thing, the boy right at his side. It just seemed so strange that he actually came on this trip, yet he knew it was because Haru didn't want to see Makoto's face. Still, Rin accepted that the reason he left wasn't for sightseeing, or anything else really. Now, they just had to bear the next few days with each other in a stuck-up bed, a small-ass room, and Haru's emotions.<p>

Now that Rin remained wide-eyed on the left side of the bed, he thought it was time to speak up.

"Hey, Haru." His saliva seemed like cement as he swallowed it in anxiety. "I told you I've always admired you, right?" He knew Haru was awake, yet just wasn't responding to him. "You might not remember, but I still remember, the day I first met you." Haru did remember, but it nothing was really occurring to what was coming to him. "To be honest, it never actually occurred to me I could lose to someone. But any frustration I felt vanished when I thought, 'There is someone more amazing than me. I want to swim like him'. That's why it's hard for me when you're not always there ahead of me, showing me what path I should take. Without you, I have nothing to aim for, you know?"

"I remember it, too. That tournament…"

"Do you remember that freestyle race we swam during that tournament this spring? When we tied and set a new tournament record together?"

"Yeah."

"I was testing you then. I wanted to see if that's really the farthest you could go. And when I sensed you coming up from behind me, I knew for sure. That you were definitely going to enter the same world as me. Hey, Haru, during that race, did you feel something, too?"

"Yeah."

Rin could see Haru from his side, eyes half-lidded; his face molded a neutral expression. He looked sort of cute if Rin looked enough.

"There was actually something else I wanted to talk about, it might make you uncomfortable," Rin's toes curled lightly in the sheets, the material being clenched a little bit. "Remember when Lori said _'He talked about you often'_? That meant I spoke of you plenty, and I admit that was true." He couldn't help but think of all the nice things Rin probably told them. "It was more than just the talk, it was a lot of thought as well. Just like, how much I missed you. Of course I missed Sousuke and the others, yet the missing emotion I had for you was different." Haru didn't know where he was going to go with this, either way he was befuddled. "When I came back in the new years for the first time and lost to that race with you, I tried avoiding those feelings. I thought it was simply anxiety and stress causing it, all the schoolwork and the English, it hit me hard. There was no way around it. I was only twelve, I didn't know how to classify those feelings."

"What were these feelings, you just keep saying you missed me."

"I just, don't know. When I came back, I exchanged those feelings for anger. Even now, I don't know why I was so arrogant against you, or anyone, really. Maybe it was because I couldn't stand being away from you anymore. For a while I thought my future mattered more than my emotions." Rin's voice was cracking, throat becoming dry to the point where speaking became difficult. "I still don't know if I was just pulling my mental health away, but no matter what, it hurt,"

"Rin, just spit out the main focus here." Haru shuffled up from his side of the bed and sat up next to the worried boy.

"In Aussie, you are all I thought of. All day, every day." A hand lightly gripped the muscle shirt on his chest. His eyes slowly peeked over to see Haru looking straight up at him with anxious eyes. "You're all I spoke about to my new friends. At fourteen when I was about to leave, I was a different person, yet one thing never changed, Haru."

"Spit it out already."

"The one thing that never changed is that I love you." Red emerged on both of their faces, Haru's grip on the material becoming lighter. "Haru?" He moved closer to Rin with a few scoots, hips lightly touching. Rin couldn't see Haru's face, from the angle he was looking. His arms were in his lap, one dodging Haru from his shirt tugging. "Answer me, Haru." The grip was getting too fierce. "Hey, Haru, speak to me." Haru was moving his head closer to Rin yet he still seemed so far away.

"Just kiss me." Rin snuck down a little bit lower, feeling Haru let go of the muscle shirt to place his arms around him instead. The feeling was quite awkward until their lips finally met, Haru reacted first. Rin almost pulled back in surprise until Haru pushed him closer. It was all too much for Rin, being tugged in multiple directions and finally kissing the boy he has loved for years on end. He had so many daydreams of what we wanted to do with him, yet now he just couldn't imagine it. Rin didn't even notice Haru breaking the kiss until he spoke, "Something's wrong."

"No, keep going." A small expression of confusion made Haru hesitate. He had no nerve for stopping, and he wouldn't live with halting every now and then. Rin nibbled onto Haru's lower lip, giving light hints. They had a collar full of things they wanted to attempt, both of them have explored their own bodies enough to know what they liked. Haru was latched onto Rin's body like a fishing hook. His kiss just made his body want more. "Haru," His skin was so soft against Rin's, it was unbearable. Now his fingertips dug deep into the tissue of his lover, causing Rin to pull him closer. "Take off the shirt." They were wasting time just kissing when they could be doing something else.

"Fine." Both adjusting their bodies so their legs were comfortable wrapped around each other, Haru flipped the material off of Rin with an unbiased expression. "If you can't imagine this, make it happen, so it's not just a thought anymore." Haru's head relaxed on Rin's shoulder, mumbling into his ear. "It's real life." He was doing all the things Rin wanted to do. If he kissed his neck, that'd take it to another level. "Rin," At the moment the boy seemed so much different than earlier. Previously, he seemed irritant and moody. Now, he wouldn't stop kissing him. Was it just something he said that triggered this ultimate reaction of love? Or was he being teased? "Hush. Your mind must be running wild."

Whichever way it was, Rin couldn't stand any of it. His hand pushed Haru's face back up into his lips. The new sensation of rush put energy back into the moment.

"Pick up, the, p-pace," Haru ripped his shirt off in a rush. "I want, pleasure, Rin." He had never been so desperate for something in his life. Finally, all of his dreams came true and he was needy to be satisfied.

"Whatever you say," The whole situation was sloppy, wet and seductive. Rin moved his kisses down to Haru's neck, attempting to speed up to the sex. That's what Haru wanted, right?

The words they wanted to say seem to tangle like knots in their stomachs. Sharp teeth made knowing marks on Haru's neck, his eyes closing until he was left in a deep darkness filled with lust. Rin told him, after you go into this state, you don't know what you're doing.

And you don't remember.


End file.
